Andrew
Andrew (real name Hubert) is the antagonist of the episode, Under Raps. He is a mysterious visitor from out of town who forms a relationship with Cassandra in hopes of using her to steal an ancient journal. History In Under Raps, he pretends to like Cassandra to get close to a map in the journal of Herz Der Soone. Little did he realize, Cassandra was on to him the entire time and successfully stopped his evil plans. He then reappears in Season 3 as the main antagonist of the first episode. He and some other members of the Separatists of Saporia had apparently taken over Corona by teaming up with Varian. However, once Varian found out their true motive, he turned against them. Andrew is later seen with the other members loading the Quirineon onto a ship, planning to destroy Corona. Yet the plans were foiled by Rapunzel and Varian. Andrew and the three members Separatists of Saporia are seen floating away in bubbles after Varian drops an alchemy ball of his. He is last seen still with his head in the bubble in a cell with his members Appearances Season One * Under Raps (debut appearance) Season Three * Rapunzel's Return, Part 1 * Rapunzel's Return, Part 2 (final appearance) Physical Appearance Andrew is tall, with a tan complexion. He has a full brown beard and mustache with a man bun hairdo. His shirt is brown in color with red sleeves and has a plunging v-neck. He also has a wool fleece he often wears. Quotes Season One *"I couldn't resist the invitation" *"Oh, I I'm sorry" *"I'm Andrew" *"You must be cold" *"Please, take my jacket" *"I made it myself. *"It was shorn from the fleece of poquito Juan Pablo, a blind orphan mountain sheep I rescued from a pack of ravenous wolves" *"I gave him a home, he gave me warmth" *"I often ask myself, who rescued whom?" *"Well, she seemed nice" *"Well, see, I'm somewhat bibliophilic" *"Actually, a bibliophile is someone who loves books" *"I simply had to see King Herz Der Sonne's book" *"As an anthropologist, as a historian, and, as a mere amateur chirographist, well, it's been my dream" *"Anyway, I sent the Captain of the Guards many letters requesting an opportunity to study the book up close" *"And our letters continued and well Cassie and I got to know each other, very well" *"Oh, R-Really?" *"Ballooning is one of my passions" *"What better way to see nature's gifts than from a bird's perspective?, besides, I don't condone modes of transportation that exploit animals" *"It's simple science, actually, but yes, your Highness, it can be quite magical" *"Eugene! You wanna take us down?" *"Gently twist the valve counterclockwise to vent the hot air" *"It's been in my family for decades, it means, "Love is true inner wealth"" *"Don't worry about it, Cassie, I I'm just glad that we finally get to be alone" *"You know how you've been saying it'd be great to get a private, up close look at the book? Well, I thought we might sneak a peek, and, I don't know, I saw some other couples signing it together, so, if you wanted to Cassie" *"But isn't it after visiting hours? *"Oh, don't worry, this won't take long" *"It's exactly as I imagined, find the perfect space for us" *"But how did you-?" *"It's Hubert" *"Cuff yourselves to the podium" *"I'd say see you later, but there's not gonna be a later for Corona" *"I knew you cared after all" *"Enough! Give me the book! *"Give me the book, Eugene!" *"Oh, believe me, you would much rather have Cassandra mad at you than me!" *"You know, it's too bad, I was almost starting to like you" *"Oh, Cassandra, Saporia will rise again and we'll have you to thank for it" Season Three *"Saporian" *"Hey Raps, nice to see you again" *"It's me, Andrew, I nearly single-handedly felled Corona? *"I took you for a ride in a hot air balloon?" *"I've taken over Corona, or as we now refer to it, New Saporia" *"Oh, we didn't do this alone" *"You might recognize my former cellmate" *"I thought you might say that" *"Saporians!" *"I have to admit, I'm relieved that I have to fight you and not Cassie" *"Where is my old flame, anyway?" *"So, you wanna play rough, huh?" *"Why would we when we have the upper hand?" *"Powerful stuff, kid" *"This is gonna be fun, come on" *"How's it coming, friend?" *"Yeah, there's been a slight change of plans, buddy" *"Now that she's back, we don't have time for you to get your memory formula right" *"Relax, Varian, you don't want to end up on the wrong side of history" *"You understand, buddy?" *"He's made his choice" *"Let's move, we launch the airship in 20" *"Take them to the outskirts of Corona to watch their kingdom fall" *"Once it's done, get rid of them" *"For Saporia!" *"With this first barrel, we plant the seeds of a new Saporia" *"Let's just take a second to make sure that we are truly present in this moment" *"With this first barrel, we plant the seeds of a new Saporia" *"Any second now" *"What is going on?" *"I'll take care of him" *"Traitors to Saporia pay with their lives" *"We're not done yet" *"Time for Corona to go boom!" Trivia *During their first confrontation, Cassandra questions whether or not "Andrew" is his real name, to which he replies, "It's Hubert..." *In the promos leading up to the premiere of the episode, Andrew was sold as a potential love interest for Cassandra. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Thieves